Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fueling systems for marine watercraft and more particularly to a suspended watercraft fueling system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Marinas provide locations for the docking and refueling of both recreational and commercial watercraft. A vast number of marinas employ floating refueling docks that provide quick access for watercraft refueling. Fuel is often conveyed to these floating refueling docks through a combination of pipes and hoses (single wall) that are positioned over terrain and submerged in the waterway to connect the dock with an on-shore fuel tank. Conveying fuel in this manner is not a safe practice, as the fuel pipes and hoses are subject to environmental exposure, damage, and wear. As a result of such pipe/hose damage, or damage to any of the myriad connections along the fuel path, an unchecked fuel flow may be discharged into the waterway. Currently, it is common to find leaky fuel connections at marinas, while equipment failures result in the release of substantial quantities of fuel into the environment. These methods for conveying fuel to a floating dock also pose a significant fire danger due to the ease with which a fuel hose laying over terrain and portions of the waterway may be compromised.
Safety problems inherent in conveying fuel by the aforesaid methods are further exacerbated by movements of the floating dock, as may occur in response to water level changes. The length of fuel hose necessary to provide a supply of fuel to a floating dock varies with the position of the dock, which is largely determined by changes in the water level. Typical installations accommodate such changes by providing a length of fuel hose adequate for the longest distance that should ever be need to be traversed. Under normal conditions, a large amount of slack fuel line remains strewn on the terrain and waterway. Use of a hose reel to take up the slack hose is contraindicated in these installations, as it will actually increase the amount of hose wear, since the hose will then be subject to abrasion as it is dragged back and forth across the terrain in response to dock level changes. The fuel supply hoses, therefore, are typically laid out on the terrain where they are vulnerable to both human activity and environmental conditions. Furthermore, this vulnerability can result in dock fires as the leaking fuel encounters an ignition source, such as a spark. It is not surprising that fuel spills and fires are common occurrences on our waterways as a result of fuel hoses that have become worn, or that fail to maintain containment of the fuel they supply.
The conveyance of fuel from the shore to a floating dock has therefore been met with a number of challenges that have not been fully addressed: (1) flexibility of the system to the changing distances and levels from the dock to the shore, (2) fire resistance, (3) spill prevention, (4) spill containment, (5) durability, and (6) ease of use. Therefore a need exists for a safe and convenient method and system for conveying fuel from the shore to a floating dock which meets the aforesaid challenges. The present invention satisfies those needs as well as others, and overcomes deficiencies in previously developed methods.
The present invention is capable of safely conveying fuel from the shore to a floating dock so that fuel may be easily dispensed to watercraft while preventing contact between the hose and the underlying terrain or water. The system provides for suspending a fuel hose beneath a cable stretched from the shore to the floating dock. The fuel hose is attached to the cable by a set of removable supports, or lanyards. A pair of reels, preferably mounted on the shore, provides a mechanism for adjusting the length of the cable and fuel hose to accommodate changes in the position of the floating dock. Floating dock position changes may occur, for instance, in response to periodic water level changes which may happen as a result of tide changes or seasonal variation. The system preferably utilizes a fuel hose surrounded by a secondary containment wall and containment reservoirs under each hose coupling so as to contain any spills that may arise should a portion of the system be compromised. In addition, the system preferably includes both fuel and electrical breakaways at strategic locations, such as at the point of joining the floating dock, and containment reservoirs that reduce spill and fire danger.
An object of the invention is to provide the capability of retaining a fuel hose above the ground and/or waterway between the shore and the floating dock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for safely conveying fuels to a floating dock wherein the danger of spillage and fire is substantially reduced.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the environmental and safety risk should a component in the conveyance system be compromised.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the risk of spillage and the possibility of an electrical hazard should the dock or fuel dispenser be subject to a high-impact collision.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fuel conveyance system in which the amount of fuel hose retained between the floating dock and the shore is easily adjusted in accord with dock position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fuel conveyance system that can be implemented for a variety of waterway environments, such as oceans, deltas, lakes, and rivers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fuel conveyance system that provides the capability of suspending a fuel hose over an extended span of terrain or water.
Another object of the invention is to provide for fuel hose movement over a support structure without the necessity of removing the lanyards.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fuel conveyance system wherein a fuel hose adapted with a secondary containment hose may be safely routed along structures, such as docks.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.